Well Ain't That Shocking?
by Tanzanite-Pony
Summary: You know the drill. Wake up somewhere. And your not you but someone from anime your obsessed with, Oh where those walkers? (SI!Denki)
1. Chapter 1

Shuffling…

A soft moan hit my senses. My body felt heavy and tired… A smell hit my senses. It was a foul stench, forcing my sluggish mind to wake with a jolt. Sitting up I realized a few things. I was not at home safe in my bed but in a broken down van thing. It smelled of dried blood and rotting food. Glancing around I felt my blood slowly drain as I examined my surroundings. Bright blond hair obscured my vision slightly as I turned my head to the sudden thud at my side. Biting back a scream I pushed myself away from the window as a… person… no a corpse slammed into it with a frenzied groan.

Was this for real!? I was trapped in a smelly van with a corpse waiting outside to grab and most likely eat me! Taking a quick glance to my back. Things seemed open so I tried to find the car's handle. With a small grunt -my voice sounded a bit off but that wasn't the focus right now- I forced the door open scrambling out with haste. My escape from the foul death draw that was a car alerted more of those… corpses.

Yeah this is real and I had to book it before they caught me. I had two options with this. Go to the woods next to the road or the small town ahead. The corpses seem to have crawled out of the woods and I did not feel like dying a gruesome death alone in the wilderness! The decision was made as I quickly made my way to the town. Hoping I'd find some help and not trouble. And maybe a place to rest as my body felt heavy even with the Adrenalin coursing though me from that encounter.

Pant

Pant

I finally reached the town… It looked ransacked and abandoned. Dead bodies lying on the ground unmoving on a fenced lawn. Poor bastard… I stopped to catch my breath, my hair fell over my face once more. I don't remember it being this bright of a shade… Then again I don't remember feeling quite like that… I noticed my pants where black with a white stripe going down the pant leg. Speaking of that… Last time I checked I was female… and that wasn't there before!

I need a mirror or something reflective!

A sound alerted me something was approaching. Shuffling and dragged steps. Another walking corpse. I lingered outside for too long it seemed. Turning, the smell hit me again. "God… that's foul…"I hissed under my breath as I decided to move to one of the houses. With caution of course. After all I wanted all my parts in one place! The house I chose to hide in had a closed off backyard and the door in front was wide open, signs that the owners left in a panicked rush. The smell of fresh blood wafted in the air… that was cause fo concern. Was there someone alive in there? Injured or worse?!

The streets where quiet for a good while until a scream of horror and pain pierced the silence. There was no time to wonder where the blood came from as the streets was slowly being filled by the dead. I was not stupid… I had an idea on what was going on but that was just in fiction.

Right?

No time! I forced my legs to carry me inside the house closing the door with a quick motion I slammed the door shut with a bit too much force than needed. Sighing I backed away from the door. None of the corpses saw me enter. Which was good luck for me. Though there might be a chance that some one is still in this house. And from the state the town was in it was recently abandoned. Aside from the smell the house was quiet. I slowly took in my surroundings. The lights where turned off so the house was relatively dark with the sun setting and all. I moved to an open room, the sound of TV static hummed in the silence of the house. The surface of the tv was very reflective. Taking a few steps closer I examined my own reflection.

What I saw was not what I was use to at all… Short slightly spiked blond hair with a black squiggle thingy running across the hair that was falling slightly over my eye. Spreading of my eye, they where yellow and my eye shape was a bit angular. I didn't need to see the rest to know what-who- I was seeing in the reflection…

Denki Kaminari.

This made no sense! Why where there zombies everywhere? Why was I in that van? But most importantly why the hell was I an anime dude!? I must have made too much noise because I heard something over the static. It was faint but there… The smell of fresh blood filled the room.


	2. Chapter 2

I Quickly turned to where the smell was the strongest. Before me stood a woman in her 20s… She looked normal aside from the gaping bite wound on her arm-it looked mauled- bleeding. It looked fresh so my guess was, it happened recently. Reflexively I took a step back… She was also covered in blood, older from the color-probably belonged to the corpse that mauled her.

The woman eyed me with distrust. This was probably her house and I was trespassing. Worst comes then I could try to use Denki's quirk… if it even worked was a mystery for now as the woman barked out a harsh and panicked question. "-Ouse!?" I must have somehow missed the majority of it. I was more dazed than I realized. "Erm… sorry for barging in. I kinda needed to get of the streets, ya know why." My eyes shifted to her mauled arm. The woman frowned even more at this but gave a pained sigh.

"All right then… you can stay for a bit… it's suicide to roam outside…" Did the woman know she was basically done for? I had no idea how long this was going on for as I just woke up. Another mystery to the pile. Some shouts sounded though the air but was cut off by gunfire. That did not sound good for me or the woman. If this was the early stages of the outbreak then I needed to avoid any military contact. And from her reaction, I could tell she was not fond of the trouble those shots could bring.

Taking a shaky step I slowly approached the woman. "Shouldn't you stop your bleeding at least?" I asked. Bleeding out didn't sound pleasant at all. She shook her head. "Your dead either way… it's the bite kid, It was pretty-she stopped to hack up some blood-stupid of you to be wandering on your own, those things tore into my fiancé…" She explained. I turned slightly pale at the mental image. Lucky me for waking up with a barrier. A crash outside scared the crap out of me-plus some sparks- was the house even safe for the night!? She blinked at this. "…the fever must be kicking in again…" So she wrote it off as delusion on her part?

Crash

That came from the backyard. "Yeeeah… I think we need to barricade the windows and doors… I don't feel like getting mauled tonight or any day really." Making half ass jokes was always a good way to keep myself calm. Those sparks from earlier also reassured me slightly. If push came to shove I could try to overload the dead's brains before mine would most likely shut down. Quirks where kickass and all but they had to have some form of balance to them. Which sucked for me and my brain. She motioned to a bookcase against the wall. "Move that to the back door… I'll cover the windows… I might not have much time left but you got plenty kid." She knew she was going to die.

Knowing that was a scary thought. Shaking my head. I went over to push the bookcase to the backyard door. Having the body of a hero in training was a plus for me as my regular body was not athletic at all. Nor did it have the power to keep moving even when I was tired. After rearranging the furniture I slumped down to the floor with a heavy sigh. Today was so strange… almost like a dream. But the smells and sights where too real for it to be another of my weird apocalypse dreams. The woman threw a pillow-slightly stained- and a blanket at me. She had at least wrapped her wound up. "I never caught your name, not that it means much, Though normal conversation might ease the tension.." The woman looked thoughtful as she positioned herself at the opposite end of me.

"I suppose that is true. Though what is the point when your as good as dead?" She questioned but shifted under the blanket she had for herself. "My name is Tania Watcher, and you kid?" Her head now rested on a pillow. Should I give my real name or stick to the name of the body? If I ever run into those from 1-A They would see me as Kaminari at first glance. Let's keep things simple. I did not want to explain body snatching, hell I didn't even know how this happened!

"Kaminari Denki." I finally spoke after my mental debate. She rose a now sweaty eyebrow at this. "So you are Japanese, it was hard to tell at first glance, must be the blond." I scoffed slightly at this. "Ain't that a bit racist?" I asked with a tired chuckle to show that I wasn't offended. "Cut me some slack sparky," Sparky? Fitting nickname I guess but its lame. "Get some rest Kaminari, you look ready to pass out." She commented. I did feel terribly tired. "Same to you then, just don't eat me in my sleep…" I half-joked. As that could very much happen if she died in the night and came back. Maybe sleeping in the same room with a bitten person isn't the smartest idea, but I did not want to take a chance half asleep on my feet outside just yet. Not without some blunt object that I could run Denki-My- Quirk though at least. Besides I could take her if she did turn. Though were these zombies the same type as those in the walking dead? If they where then I didn't have to worry about them having some weird abilities. Which was a plus for me and if that was the case how the heck did I end up here as Denki? Was this the comics, tv show or the games version? So many things go wrong in all of those options!

I can't think to much now or I wouldn't get any sleep. Though I rarely ever slept as is. Might need to take advantage of this quiet while I can.

…


	3. Chapter 3

Sunlight hit my face as I shifted to get away from the evil that was the sun. With a soft groan I cracked open an eye. My vision blinded by the offending light. I wanted to sleep more but the sound of someone coughing their lungs out caught my attention on an instant. I was still here. That most definitely ruled out it being a really lucid dream. The woman Tania was the source of the sound. Focusing on her I felt queasy just watching. She looked like shit to say the least. She must have noticed I was awake as she shifted slightly from her position.

"You sh-should leave the town as soon as possible Kaminari." She said with a strained breath. I frowned. It didn't feel right to not help her. Even if she was bitten, no one deserved suffering like this. And this might be the hero inside because I did not want to leave without helping! "You sure? I cant just leave knowing you're here alone to suffer." Tania's gaze softened, her eyes where slightly glazed. The fever must be burning hot. " There's only one thing you can do to help me Sparky." She said. Her voice cracked slightly. I knew what she was implying and that shook me to the core.

She frowned a bit. "I cant ask a kid to do this, so its better if you just take what's around and leave, maybe Macon has some place safe, though I doubt anyplace is safe." Wow this woman was pessimistic but she was right. The world was not safe at all. Not as long as the virus was around. I bit my lip. I would have to kill to survive. Not very pleasant. And it wasn't going to be the dead. The living was just as dangerous. Hopefully it never comes to it. "You'll be fine kid, as long as you stay sharp and don't take much risks." She stood up wiping some blood from her mouth.

Shuffling over to a cabinet she opened it and pulled out a backpack. It was a faded yellow and seemed quite old. Tania then went over to me and shoved the bag against my chest. There wasn't much strength behind it. "Make sure to fill it with whatever seems useful." She was giving me permission to take her stuff. Feeling like I wont win an argument with her I gave a small nod. "Good, I might not make it out but ill die knowing I helped someone last longer." Those words cut deep, like a hero she was putting someone else's well being in front of her own and I had to respect that. So I took the bag and looked around. Food was a must so I carefully made my way to the kitchen..

No sound was coming from outside, so that meant things wont be to bad outside when I leave. But if it was like the game or tv show that could change in a heartbeat. Sticking my hand in a pocket I felt the communicator thing stored in there. That could be useful if I could pick up radio waves with it. The kitchen was bare, as much of the food had been eaten. I ducked down to the cabinets below. People usually stored canned foods there. To my luck there where a few cans in there. So I scooped them up. I should probably find a can opener while I'm at it. Shoving the food in the bag I rose from my crouching position to look though the higher drawers. I found the item I was looking for and a flashlight. Going to the fridge I opened it up. Nothing worth taki- there where three bottles of water tucked in back. I reached to grab them.

A change of clothes or at least a back up shirt might not be a bad idea. Though I needed to find something to defend myself with too. Adding the water to the bag I slung it over my shoulder as I backed away from the kitchen. This house had an upstairs so I should take a look. Who knows she might have a bat up there. Leaving the kitchen I took a glance outside. The window however was covered. I needed to move, things wont stay quiet for long. I made my track to the stairs. Tania was awfully quiet but that was to be expected. I quickly climbed the stairs and found myself in a hallway. One of these doors must lead to her room. Carefully opening the closest door I peaked inside. It was a bathroom. I stepped in. My reflection was caught by the medicine cabinet mirror. It looked so strange to be staring at it since it wasn't me-but it was now- some bathroom necessities littered the floor and sink. The first aid kit was out in the open. Like someone had used it recently.

It was probably the nice lady who had used it. I looked in the cabinet for anything. Some painkillers if the label was right and bandaids. I put those into the first aid kit then shoved that into the bag. I would need to arrange the items when I'm done. I tested the taps. The water ran. Maybe I can catch a shower before I leave. God knows when ill ever have the chance to do that! I left the bathroom to explore the rest of the house.

The other door was just a supplies closet. The last rooms were bedrooms for sure. I looked around inside. Aside from the nice looking bed, bedside table and closet it was mostly bare. "Must be a guest room." I said breaking the silence. I hope talking to myself wont become a norm. I looked though the closet for back up clothes Incase the ones I was wearing got torn to hell and back. I found a few t-shirts of vary colors. Tania's aforementioned fiancée must have been using this room to store his clothes since it was mostly masculine clothes in there. Speaking of which… relieving myself is going to be awkward as hell for a good while. I felt my face heat up slightly and shook any other thoughts aside as I folded the selected clothes into each other so it didn't take up all the space in the bag.

The next room was a bit more personalized, from the lone computer sitting there I guess this was a study or a hobby room. People had hobby rooms right? Going over to the computer I tested the screen. It turned on, so the power was still active. Pausing in my search for stuff I moved the mouse a bit. Can't get distracted but it was tempting. I looked around in the drawers and shelves, nothing that could help me survive. Though that held held could save me from boredom and I think I could charge it-in turn practicing the quirk I got alongside this body- myself when the batteries died. The shelf had a few games I was not familiar with but I grabbed them anyway. Tania must have been an active gamer from the looks of the room too as there was a carry case for the handheld that looked like a psp of some sort, so I could store away a few games free of the casing and safe in the carry bag. Putting away the most distracting item, I looked to the larger cabinet in the room. Maybe she had some sports stuff stached away.

Lo and behold a single item was inside the cabinet and it wasn't something I could use as it was ball. I was sure I'd find something useful but I need to improvise on that part. Leaving the room I focused my attention to the hallway listening for anything… so far so good. Let's just hope Tania hasn't kicked the bucket just yet. I wanted to take that bath while I still could after all. Going down stairs I spoke up.

"You still alive down here?" I got a pained grunt for a reply. I slowed my decent to the bottom at that. I must have been nervous because I could feel a slight tingle-not unpleasant- running across my hands. So that's how the quirk felt in small doses. I reached the bottom of the stairs and made my way across the room. Did she move to another room? Looking around for anything I could use to smack something, I found nothing to effective. There was a faint banging sound coming from the front of the house. Was one trying to get in? I hurried back up stairs to find something I could hit stuff with, The bathroom had a towel holder thing. I could use that. I found what I was looking for and tried to unhook it from the wall. With some struggle I broke it free from its confines. The sounds downstairs got alarmingly louder. So much for that bathing idea.

I left the bathroom once more. Getting trapped in a small-ish room with something that could kill you was not ideal at all. I quietly made my way down when the barricade for the front door crashed to the ground. I could hear a person cursing, Was it Tania or someone else? Gripping the pole a little tighter I moved to the side of the room. Pressing my back to the wall. Then a shot rang though the house followed by a thud. Hearing a gun up close was deafening for sure. The voice was more muffled by the slight ringing in my ears. Though it sounded male. Had he shot Tania? While she was going to turn, being gunned down was not a way to go. Would the shooter try something with me too? Now. Or never. I steeled myself as I got ready to confront the man. To say the least. I scared him with my sudden appearance enough for me to smack that gun out of his grip. He cursed holding his hand in pain…. "What the hell!?" This man was not someone I recognized from any of the series but he wore an officer's uniform. From the corner of my eye I saw Tania. I felt like throwing up at the sight. My body trembled as I resisted the urge to throw up. The man I hit had recovered and turned his attention to me. Not taking any chances the man tried to punch me. Acting on a reflex I didn't have normally. I ducked and punched back. Connecting my unoccupied hand against his chest. The gun shot from earlier had attracted attention. That was a big red alert in my mind.

"Crap they're gonna swarm us.." That distraction was enough for the police man to land a punch. My eyes widened at the sudden contact. Holding back what felt like electricity trying to escape my body. Shocking someone was not going to help. "You little punk, why the hell did you attack me?" He growled out. The pole I was holding was forced from my grip. I got my breath back jumping away slightly. "You shot that woman!" I hissed slightly softer since I was not going to bring the dead down on us. He scoffed at this retrieving his gun. From outside I could hear a car? Not wanting to stay in the same room as a body I grabbed the pole and bolted. The man chased after. Why? I had no idea.

Entering the streets was also bad as the shot had attracted quite a lot of dead. The car from earlier was occupied by five people though they where trapped between dead and another car. Cursing under my breath I made my way there steeling my nerves I smacked a Walker aside. Zipping past a grabby hand of another corpse. The slightly more chubby man of the cops was struggling against one that grabbed him while he was trying to push the car with the others. Thinking fast I let out a shout to try and distract the flesh eater. It worked as the guy freed himself and kicked the corpse off. Without much thought I barreled into the car blocking the way. The extra push impact did the trick. Never going to tackle metal again… that hurt like a bitch. Also the road was not pleasant to land on either. A small gasp from a little girl caught my attention. I was yanked to my feet by a large man.

"Thanks for the assist kid but we gotta move!"

Holly shit. At least I knew where I was now. What are the odds that I was here? The man urged me to get in. I did seeing as the streets were being swarmed now!

Before me was Lee and Clementine.


	4. Chapter 4

Thinking about these characters as real people was strange for sure. They were as real as me now however and I shouldn't refer to them as such. I had no delusion that I could save everyone we run across but that didn't mean I shouldn't try. I had a super power that could help a lot though I had to be careful. Who knows how some of the more shady people would react to a human that could generate and discharge electricity. At high voltages too. Denki-I- had a limit and exceeding it would screw me over thoroughly. Looking to my left I saw Clementine staring slightly. Was I. Pulling a face in thought or was it something else?

"Erm, hi, I don't think we had time for introductions." I voiced, my tone sounded surprisingly at ease. So I probably gave of an air of friendliness. She blinked but then nodded. "Those things nearly got Chet but you saved him." She said with slight awe. I gave a smile. "Well I just did what I thought was right. Can't let someone get eaten while I'm still kicking, my name is Kaminari Denki if you were wondering." I said, keeping my tone friendly. The little girl seem to ease up a bit with a small smile of her own. "I'm Clementine." She was however a bit soft spoken. "Nice to meet ya then." I replied. I could hear that Shawn guy and his cop buddies chatting. I didn't bother to listen in.

"Where where you heading before you ran in like that kid?" Lee grabbed my attention. "Just wandering around honestly." I did not want to cause alarm so I will keep things simple. He gave nod. "I'm Lee." I gave a another smile. I looked between Lee and Clem. I could see why people often thought they where related. "It's crazy.. To think the dead owing back…"It was nauseating at best and downright terrifying at worst. Even with powers. It involved getting close up and personal.

After a few more hours of driving-I had pulled out the psp to combat boredom. Letting Clem watch as we were taken to Shawns family farm. The car finally stopped. I let out a sigh of relief. Turning of the deceive I put it away as I waited for Clem to get out. I followed shortly. Stretching my limbs as I did so. Shawn's father Hershel greeted us. My gaze shifted around the farm. I spotted the barn and the place we would end up sleeping in. "Kaminari, you coming?" Lee and Hershel where done talking it seemed. "Oh yeah, sorry spaced out a bit hehe." I gave a small chuckle trying to beat down my nerves.

While Hershel wrapped Lee's leg I walked over to the barn where Hershel said we had to sleep in. Sleeping on the floor was never fun and I had never slept in a place like a barn before. It stank for sure. Moving to a spot that seemed remotely clean I sat down placing my bag down. I could use it as a pillow at least. Sleep overtook me quicker than I realized. Well more like I didn't realize I fell asleep until I jolted awake. Shooting upwards my body felt stiff. With a small groan I rubbed it. My yellow eyes searched around. Oh yeah We were in Hershel's barn. I got up. Brushing off whatever stuck to me during my sleep. Gross… It was in my hair! I ran a hand though it a few times to dislodge hay and dirt from it.

"You okay there Kamimari?" Lee asked from where he was standing. Another man I recognized as Kenny was next to him. "Oh yeah, just stiff…and dirty." I said with a slight whine. "Well we did sleep in a barn, kid." "It's still dirty." I retorted. "And it smells!" Clementine said pulling a cute face. "Totally agree on that." I said with a small laugh. Picking up the bag I used as a make shift pillow I slung it over my shoulder. My stomach soon made itself known. It was rather loud too gaining looks. I felt my face heat up.

"With all that was going on I kinda forgot to eat for.. two days." I admitted. It's not like I didn't have anything to eat. I just didn't have time. "Good thing I got these before We left." Taking of the bag I searched through it and found the canned foods and the opener. Clementine lit up slightly at the sight of food. Being the nice guy-changing from male to female still was a big shift- I was I happily offered to share with everyone. After a semi-satisfying breakfast we left the barn. Kenny had taken some of the food to his wife and son before hand. I heard some banging from one side. Shawn was reinforcing the fence. Having nothing else to do I decided to take a small look around and get in some practice with my quirk, though those plans where shot down when Lee called me over. Sighing slightly I heeded his call and walked over. "What's up?" I eyed Duck, he was sitting on the tractor. "Mind helping us reinforce the fence?" Oh, did Lee offer my help without me realizing? "Erm sure, I don't mind." Just as I said that Shawn dropped a few wooden planks in my arms. "Hold these for a sec, while I hammer down this one." Shawn said. I shot Lee a look. He just shrugged it off and helped by sawing some planks that he added to the pile I was holding. I felt a small spark of annoyance rise up but ignored it as it wouldn't be very good for me to be disrespectful to the people that housed us the last night.

Lee had walked off to see if Kenny needed anything. I handed Shawn a plank when he asked for it. Keeping an eye out for anything in the distance. Like it was meant to be the tractor suddenly started up. Startled by the sudden sound I dropped the planks jumping back a bit as the darn thing moved, trapping Shawn's leg! "Shiit." I cursed as the farm man cried out in pain. All the noise had summoned up walkers. "Oh you gotta be kidding me…" Where the hell did they come from!? I was sure nothing was there a few seconds ago! Snapping out of my initial shock I tried to free Shawn from the tractor before the darn walkers got to him! Lee rushed over in slight shock. "What the hell happened?" He asked with a baffled expression. "No time help man!" I cried out. Duck who was still on the tractor was suddenly grabbed by the closest walker.

The kid let loose a scared cry. I put my focus on Shawn. Pushing the tractor. That didn't go too well. Lee went to the kid. I kicked when I felt a dead hand grabbing at my leg. "Let go!" I gave another kick as I used my back to push the tractor. The commotion drew Kenny over very fast. The tractor budged slightly from the pinned man's leg. "Move!" I urged both the man and the rideable death trap. Just as the man freed his leg the fence collapsed from too much strain! Shawn screamed as they fell on him. Luckily I did not get trapped with him but I grabbed a plank. Lee got the kid so I had to act fast! Smacking the closest one to the trapped man I stopped him from getting bit one time before they piled up again grabbing at me. One succeeded in pulling me down. With a startled yell I felt the energy inside me discharge… the walker that made contact with me seized up as the current rushed though it. Unfortunately for those around -mainly Shawn and the walkers- they got zapped too. The wood on top lessened the stream but it still did its damage.

"Holly shit!" Just then Hershel rushed in with his shotgun and killed the rest. My mind was going a bit fuzzy. Forcing myself away from the corpse I cut of the discharge. Frying myself was not an option right now. With the walkers dead, All eyes turned to the source of the electrical discharge. Shawn at least wasn't bit but he was injured from the electrical burst. I kicked the corpse that had grabbed me away just encase. With a heavy and shaken breath I got up from the ground. My brain felt a bit numb. I nearlys exceeded my limit. "Yauah…" well shit I couldn't form words properly. Though I did see the shocked expressions on their faces.

"What the actual fuck was that!?" Kenny barked out first. "That was soooo cool!" At least the kid found it awesome… My vision blurred a bit but I reeled myself in trying to regain some of lost IQ. "How did you do that…?" Lee asked. He found his voice I see. Trying to speak again. "Uhh..hm sorry?" I managed to get out. Hershel looked torn between feeling rage or relief that his only came out injured instead of dead. How do I explain this however!? "Since when can people just fucking explode lightning?!" Kenny barked once more. Gathering my words I spoke again a bit faster than my last reply. "I've always been able to do that?" It wasn't a lie since it was natural to this body after all. Hershel decided to kick us off either way. Not wanting to risk another outburst like that from me.

"If it makes you feel better he's at least alive…"I muttered as the old man checked on his son. He ushered us away. Kenny was wary to even get close to me. This was a new feeling. Did the red-neck fear me? Clementine was confused with this. Lee approached me shortly after. "Say can you control that thing you just did?" He seemed concerned about their safety. "To some extent though when my quirk discharges I cant direct the current. Any more and well I might have done more harm… to Shawn and myself…" I could have killed someone! "Hey it was an accident right?" I did not look him in the eye but I did give a nod. "You seem like a nice kid so I'll let it slide this once." Wow he was taking this like a champ… then again with the walkers around. Someone who's basically a Pikachu isn't too far off I suppose.

"So Ka-Kama-" It seems like Clem was struggling to pronounce my family name. With a small chuckle I said. "You can call me Denki if it makes things easier." She gave a nod then finished what she wanted to say. "Your like a Pikachu Denki!" I blushed slightly at this. Even if I thought of the comparison myself, it was still a bit embarrassing. "Yeah I guess…" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. The kid was way to cute for me. Kenny called us over shortly after. I reassured him that the discharge only happened because I panicked when the walker pulled me down. He begrudgingly let me come along with them. Oh boy another long and boring road trip. Good thing I did not have my bag on me while the zombies attacked. Otherwise my only method of quality entertainment would have been fried too! I did however notice my usual amount of stored energy was feeling low. Don't tell me I had to charge myself? Maybe sleep could fix that? No point in staying awake for the trip if that was the case.

Sleeping in a car was also very uncomfortable when you had little room to lay down that's for sure. I woke up a few hours later. The truck was still moving and we were still on the road. I felt something wet on my chin… Did I drool in my sleep? That was embarrassing. Rotating my shoulders -can't stretch fully in the car- I blinked the sleep from my eyes. "Where are we even going?" I asked stifling a yawn. "Macon, to look for some help." Kenny replied. I had a feeling the man did not like my sparky ass… "And if we don't find any help?" I asked turning my attention to the road. How I wish time skips could happen in real life. "Then we find a boat and head out to sea." Came a short answer. Yep he did not like me at all. Great. I knew he was an ass in the game but geez being the target of his jerkiness was going to be a pain. Not as annoying as Bakugo would be… He was less explosive for sure but that was the literal form. Then again Kenny was figuratively explosive.

"And you think that will help somehow?" I found myself asking. Kenny shot me a glance. I rolled my eyes at this slightly but kept quite for the rest of the trip. Would the others be here however? It would be awesome to meet the class of 1-A in person. Though I technically already know them. After what seemed like an eternity we reached our destination. That made me slightly more pleasant. The area was very run down for sure. Like a lot of people ransacked the place. Bodies littered the streets and there was nothing living-aside from my little group- in sight. Kenny however spotted something I looked over to what he was referring to. Some man in a jumpsuit, he was however dead. So it was a walker. "I don't think he's alive." I softly said. The man ignored that and called out. I felt my eye twitch. Was he ignoring me on purpose!?

"That's not helping." I hissed slightly as the walker noticed a potential meal. "Great going Kenny." Lee remarked. "Back in the truck now!" Kenny said as more suddenly appeared. If things were going like the game, the car would be out of gas. And true to that. The car did not want to start up again. "Forget that! We gotta book it!" Grabbing my bag I slung it over. Was not going to loose this. Not yet anyway. I saw the others getting blocked off so we had only one option. "Over here!" Being loud was not smart but they were being herded off. I had to grab the walkers attention. Why was being so reckless right now? Either way it worked as some broke away to try and catch me. We ended up getting cornered near a drugstore entrance. My body sparked slightly. I did not have a lot of charge left but I could run my power though the walkers if need be. It was enough to fry a walker who grabbed me. The body seized long enough for me to smash a rock -picked it up just before we got cornered- into it. It was a disgusting sound but better than being eaten. I jumped back as the body fell. "Gross…" I swallowed the bit of bile that had built up in my mouth. A walker grabbed Duck! My head snapped to where the sudden gunshot was fired. A woman with a gun saved the kid. "Carly you idiot!" Seems like Lilly's group made their appearance. And our way to temporary safety was open. I threw the rock at another walker before running to catch up with the others. Basically stage diving to get though the gate. They locked it with a combo lock. I let out a sigh of relief. My shirt was ruined… gross… I got stared at as I finally gave in to my nausea. Holding a hand out I braced myself against the door.

"Eugene… sorry…" I said after I emptied my stomach. I wiped the remaining bile from my face. Stepping over my mess I entered the drug store. And almost immediately an argument broke out. "What where you thinking!?" Lilly burst out. "They had kids with them what else was I suppose to do?" She shot back. Then another can of worms were opened when the large man I recognized as Larry accused Duck of being bit. The boy was covered in walker guts after all. I need to defuse this!

Larry looked like he was about to pop a vein from rage."Yo old man! Getting worked up over this isn't going to help." I said with a slight grin. "The kid is right dad, remember your heart." Lilly said trying to calm her father down. "I'm telling ya she will find that bite and then we're all fucked!" Seems like the old man wasn't convinced. "You ain't touching my son you asshole!" From the side Clementine looked a bit uncomfortable pulling away from Lee's arm slightly. Wait… wasn't there a walker in the bathroom? As Larry and Kenny butted heads, the arguing just started up again! These guys where real stubborn! Katja was doing her best to clean the boy up. The large man glared at the mother and child. He continued to press the matter. This was clearly upsetting the mother. "Hey old man you better chill before you strain yourself!" I spoke up again, a bit louder and abrasive. "You idiots don't get it! He's BIT and he will turn!" Larry continued to growl out. "Kenny stop him!" Katja cried out in distress. This urged Lee to step in. "We'll reason with him." He said. Kenny wasn't helping the situation either with his comments.

Carly rose her voice in attempt to get them to shut up. Lilly tried as well but her father shushed her. I felt the urge to just run a current electricity though the old bastard to shut him up but I kept it in. Larry then started spewing that the walkers would find us and kill us all and was fully convinced that Duck would become a walker. This would have been a big problem if that really was the case. Though right now he was just getting worked up for no reason! "Seriously calm the hell down dude!" I voiced. I took a step forward. This was met with a glare. My brows furrowed at this then I rolled my eyes. Fine asshole have your heart attack! I turned my back slightly then walked to another part of the store.

"He's just a kid, what if it was your daughter?" Lee asked trying to play peace keeper. Larry rebutted that. This man was going to give me a headache. I looked around and saw Clem heading to the bathroom. Clem then called out to lee. "There's someone in there." Oh no, this is close to where the bathroom walker comes in. I walked over to Clementine. Lee gave the location of the key. The girl went to fetch the keys to the bathroom. By this point I let their argument fade as background noise. Before she could use the keys I took them. She gave me a look. "There might be something in there, let me check first alright?" Clementine pulled a face but nodded. "I guess… but hurry I really need to go." She said. I took a deep breath and unlocked the door. The walker was up against the door when I opened it jumping back as it attacked. Clem screamed and everyone turned to us. I kicked at the walker as it reached for the closest person. My foot connected as I let a jolt pass though my leg to the walker.

Lee was there in seconds -after he tripped once- pulling Clementine to his side. "Zap it again!" The thing grabbed my leg. I grunted. "Kinda running low!" The walker was stronger than it fracking looked. Luck was on my side as a gunshot rang though the ear. Bits of walker brain and blood splattered on my pants. The sound was deafening once more but the walker was dead for good. With a grimace I turned to the shooter. "Thanks…" I muttered peeling the now burned walker hand from my leg. Of course the shot attracted the walkers attention outside for awhile and everyone started freaking out again. Larry had his heart attack collapsing to the ground. Well that was to a pretty sight.

Lilly soon revealed why they came to the drugstore in the first place. To get pills for the old bastard. If his heart ever stopped I could try to jump-start it but I had no idea how to do that so it would be stupid. Thus began the tedious task of getting Larry his nitroglycerin pills. Nitroglycerin… wasn't that stuff explosive? That didn't matter now much anyway. Kenny suggested we look for useful items. Though another thought hit me.

How the hell was I suppose to recharge my quirk with no power outlet!?


	5. Chapter 5

I need a way to relyaibly refresh my Quirk. It would suck to have this power and not being able to use it again after I run out of zappy juice. Could I use batteries? I'd need a lot of batteries then. That wont work. "Hey, you okay kid?" I jumped slightly at the sudden sound. "Oh yeah, I'm fine just thinking about something." I looked at Carly had snuck -approached- on me. "What was that back there?" She asked. "Oh its just a quirk I have." I replied. She raised an eyebrow at this. "Quirk? You have a super power or something?" I gave a nod to that. "It's called Elecricification, and yeah it's a super power though I kinda need to find a way to charge myself to use it again." I let a little humor slip into my voice. "That's crazy, the name's Carly, you?" Well she seemed pretty chill with it.

"Your not too freaked out? Then again the dead are walking around eating people… Oh my name is Kaminari Denki. Either is fine."I said easing up a lot more. Having chats was nice. "That electricity thing, your like a Pikachu then right?" I went red in the face. "W-why does that come to mind?" I asked. Is this going to be a running gag? RIP my dignity as a badass. "You both are yellow and can shoot electricity." She explained with a slight giggle. Clearly finding this entertaining. I went back to looking around for any possible electricity source. Also to get away form Carly's teasing. This place still had some form of power as I recall the tv store's TVs where on. Ducking behind the counter I found an outlet. Putting my bag down I looked for the psp's charger. Placing the connector in my mouth I plugged in the charger-there was an adapter already plugged in- The rush felt rather tingly at first but soothing.

Of course sitting behind the counter with a charger in my mouth must have looked real odd to everyone who caught a glimpse of what I was doing. Kenny walked over. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, eyeing me. "Charging."I replied. Keeping the metal parts connected to my teeth as I spoke. He rolled his eyes at this and walked off to do who knows what. Just sitting there charging made me feel a lot better. I could feel my power returning. Maybe I could find a way to recycle my electricity… though that would be difficult. I'd let myself get hit by lightning if I was desperate enough. Oh maybe a car battery would work! During my charge time, Glen had left to find some gas for us and Lee was doing his duty as protagonist as he was looking for the keys. They had entered the back room a few minutes ago after all. From my spot I could hear muffled voices. I wasn't paying too much attention however.

The door swung open and Carly walked out there. She went over to the shelves to continue her search for useful stuff. Though form the looks of things this place was almost picked clean. Sitting and doing nothing became boring real quick. I closed my eyes. The rush of power felt so strange when I thought about it. My charge time was interrupted when Lee came over. "Glenn got trapped by some walkers, you mind hel- what are you doing?" Lee asked breaking his own sentence. "Charging, and sure, sitting around doing nothing is kinda boring." Using the word boring was surprising considering the constant treat of being eaten loomed over our heads. "Okay then let's go." I got up and unplugged the charger taking the adapter with it and putting it back in my bag. I slung that over my shoulders. Soon I followed Lee and Carly out back. Hopefully nothing too bad would happen while we were outside.

The walk to the motor-in was shorter than I thought it would be. We reached the short walls of the motor-in. I did not need my sight to know that there were a bunch of walkers around. The smell alone gave it away. Lee looked around. A faint noise came form the ice machine. Carly aimed her gun. Luckily she didn't shoot when it opened fully to reveal Glenn. "Woah there don't shoot." He said. I shifted my weight slightly taking a peak above the wall. Yep they were alright! I ducked just before one turned my direction. Glenn then told us there was a girl trapped up there. "If she was bit then we cant help her… as much as I hate admitting that…"I said biting my lip. Carly agreed. "Let's go then." She urged them. Lee and Glenn however wanted to take the risk. Like heros. Though it was pointless to try. "Aaah… we cant leave the girl in that state if she was bit." "Hey what gives Pikachu? I thought you wanted to leave too." I made small sound at the nickname. "I do but letting her suffer would not sit well with me now that I think it over." I admitted. No one really deserved that fate. Begrudgingly Carly agreed but called us suicidal idiots for wanting t try in the first place. "Got anything in that bag to kill walkers?" Lee asked. I blinked then checked. "I don't think I picked up anything lethal.. oh I have a can opener, that can be used to smash stuff right?" I held out the appliance. "If you apply enough force yeah." Good. Note to self find something in stabby category.

We slowly made our way to the back, where the truck was. I made sure my steps where light. Lee checked the inside. "Found something more useful than Kaminari's can opener." He said. I shrugged slightly. I zipped back to the other side. Taking a steady breath I reached the end of the short wall. Peeking to the side I saw the pillow. I quickly pressed myself against the wall again. The walker close by nearly saw me. "What are you getting at dude?" Glenn asked. "Nothing much other than that to work with."I said holding it out. We returned to the pick up truck. "Hey give me that real quick." I handed Lee the pillow. He then asked Carly for her gun. Together they killed the sitting walker with as much stealth they could muster. The pillow did a good job as a muffler. Inside the car the walker was leaning against was the spark plug. Lee took it after Glenn said it could be useful. Shifting slightly to where the crying was coming from. Two walkers were clawing at the boarded door. Lee and Glenn pushed the car so It rolled and hit another walker, pinning it to the wall.

"Their real determined to get to her." I said. Glenn gave a nod. We backtracked a bit once more to the pick up. Glenn broke the spark plug to get to the porcelain inside. Soon the window was shattered and we could get our weapon of desire. I let Lee take lead since killing them made me want to puke my guts out still. I followed the small group behind as Lee took out the walkers one by one. Of course the man lost the ice-pick when he killed the pinned zombie. We got an axe out of it though! Which was kinda cool. Once again Lee took lead and we had to lag behind him for a bit. All though I contributed little to this situation it was better than sitting and doing nothing at the drugstore for sure. Two zombie beheadings later the path to Glenn's damsel was cleared. Lee made our existence known to the woman. He cut off the one board that blocked the door. How the heck was that acomplished from the outside?

Did someone else board her up? She eventually came out and hoo boy did she look like crap. Her side was bit. It was a pretty large wound. "I told you I was bit." She said with a bitter tone. Not that I could blame her for that attitude. Glenn being the nice guy he was tried to offer our - his- help. She refused relaying her story about her boyfriend that got bitten and then sick, which lead to his death. And from all that Glenn got one point.. "Boyfriend?" He sounded legit upset too. "Dude." I elbowed him lightly. "Show some respect man." He gave me a look and sighed. The bitten lady saw Carly's gun. She wanted to end it now and here. "Carly, give her the gun." Lee said with conviction.

This was the only way to help the lady, a mercy kill. Carly was against this but reluctantly gave the woman the gun when Lee made a valid point. There really was no way out of this when you were bit. I did not want to see her shoot herself so I made my way to the stairs. Carly and Glenn followed shortly after when Lee-bless that man's soul- offered to stay behind. I took this chance to look around for a bit. Running my hand over the dirty wall. I waited for the gunshot.

Bang

The sound of a body dropping followed quickly after. After that depressing note we headed back to the drugstore. I walked past Kenny as I headed for the counter. Time to leech some more precious power till Lee finds the keys for the pharmacy. I took out the psp and slid down to the floor setting myself up again for the time being. Cleminite joined me shortly after I sat down. I handed her the device since she wanted to play as well. I smirked as she button mashed the hell out of the game she was playing. She abandoned the game when Lee came back in. Looking up I saw he had a real heart broken look on his face. Plugging out the charger once more I removed it from my mouth. Wiping it of any spit that clung to it and put it away as I knew the alarm would go off, that is if I didn't take all the power around. He and Lillie went to the back as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I glanced around. If things went their course Lee would trip the store's alarms. I looked around for anything I could use. Just as I ducked the alarm went off. And boy was it loud!

"Holly hell the dinner bell just rang." I commented as Kenny barked orders. I looked to the shelves covering the windows. The one needed to be held up! Running over I pushed the shelf back. The others were struggling with the door. I grunted as the shelf got pushed harder. Why where the undead stronger than they looked!? "Forget the windows help with the door!" "You nuts if this falls were exposed from the side!" I shouted over the blaring sound. Kenny had taken Lee's axe and went out to get the truck. Lee rushed over to aid with th door. The weight piled up and I was forced to abandon the shelf for a few seconds. Doug aided me by pushing the shelf back up. I pressed my back against it once more. "Can't they just go vegan?" I knew now was not the time to crack half-assed jokes but it was better than me panicking outright.

The barricade from the windows didn't last much longer than it did in the game. Cleminite had handed Lee the walking cane to close of the door. I stumbled as a push from the walkers caused the final barricade to break! Carly took aim and shot at two walkers. I avoided a grabby hand and sent a shock though another who got to close. Making it spaz for a few seconds. "Doug move!" I urged. The man was grabbed by a walker. The click from the other side suggested Carly ran out of ammo. Moving to aid Doug as Carly got grabbed by the ankle! She couldn't reach her purse where the extra ammo was. Lee went to help Carly.

I grabbed ahold of Doug and thus began my tug-o-war with a corpse. The walker's grip slipped scratching the man in the process. He cried out in pain. I went pale at this but kept my focus. Can't let myself get distracted! A few shots came our direction. Enough for Doug and I to get away from the from the window. We made a mad dash for the exit when the coast was clear, Lee lagged behind a bit as he smashed a walker's head -the undead had almost got Clem!- in trying to get to the door. Larry was holding the door open as Clem ran though. I hurried over stopping to duck under his arm, I shot him a look of disbelief as he shifted. "What the hell are you doing old man? The place is swarming!" He didn't answer. HE blocked Lee's path.

"Are you nuts your going to get him killed!" I hissed, He was going to sucker punch Lee! Scoffing I took a chance seeing as I was here I grabbed the arm he was about to use."Let's go!" I urged once more. "Hey let go of me you little brat!" He barked out forcing his arm from my grip. I at leas got him to budge enough for lee to slip by. I let go and followed as the old man stormed after. At least he had the common sense not to escalate it here! Good news was Lee didn't get socked in the face but Doug would still die as he got scratched! We piled into the truck and escaped to the motel.

I glanced at the livid old man. I think it was safe to say I was on his shit list now. "What crawled up his ass?" I looked to Carly that was standing next to me. "He tried to punch Lee back there and I stopped him from doing that." I replied. My voice sounded tired. I was exhausted to be truthful. Fighting for your life was energy consuming. "Any reason why he'd pull such a dick move?" I asked running a hand though my hair. Carly bit her lip. "Don't know, lets just hope it doesn't happen again." Katjaa was looking at Doug's arm. Duck and Cleminite were talking -more so Duck taking Clem's ears off- while Glenn was listening to some radio feed from one of the cars. Some slightly loud shouting came from where Larry was confronting Lee about something. Turns out the old man got to deck Lee after all. The other man was sent to the floor with a heavy thud. Lilly raised an eyebrow at this. "Jesus dad calm down!" Kenny helped Lee to his feet shortly after. "I'm tempted to bounce." I muttered. We had to clear out the lot of the walkers that was left from Glenn's side quest to save a doomed woman. I tuned out the rest of the world as I moved away from the group. I guess I needed some breathing space. I found an easy way to the roof. Screams and gunshots echoed though the night. Nesting myself there I looked down. Glenn was leaving. Problibly to head to Atlanta. Wonder If the show events is going on there as well. Now that would be insane. But this was real… I didn't -didn't want to- really have time to think what was happening around me. The situation was so much more terrifying than watching it from a screen… To complicate things was this body, it was pretty cool and all but how did this work? Why was this even a thing happening? Deep down I knew I was not going to get an answer to that.

I lied on my back watching the sky. If I was here as Denki, did that mean others from the same world ended up here as well? If so was there some quirk involved and when exactly did it happen if so. What had transpired before I ended up here? So many questions I'd probobly not get answers for. Not on this crappy roof for sure. If I had to guess it involved hero work since I was wearing the outfit. This was before Denki got his suit upgraded for sure. So… Huh? The sound of choppers and other viechles rang in the distance and the lights just died. Another kick in the face. I had power but could not naturally recreate it without an original source.

I heard a couple of gasps and a loud "Shit!" from Kenny. I could go down there and play human generator, but I also needed that electricity to protect myself. More so than ever. The only reason I'm still alive is because of the Zappy juice I had stored! There was an electronic store in the town. I should look around for anything I can leech electicyty off or make my own. Also I should find something stabby to raise my surviving chances. Zapping walker's wasn't as effective as using it on living humans as they didn't stop for pain. It also lessens the chance I might fry others around and myself in extension. So many things to think about. Not to mention the future conflicts that will pop up!

I rustled my own hair out of frustration. I am royally screwed if I mess up! I'm not the brightest when it came down to dicicions and neither was Denki. That's one thing we had in common. We were both dumasses in most aspects of life. Though we do lighten the mood when needed… I need to stop thinking and rest… yeah sleep sounded nice right about now. Who knows I might run into someone I know… for now I should just close my eyes.


End file.
